Compare and Contrast
by slstmaraudersjple
Summary: Let’s compare and contrast! Naruto vs. Harry Potter! Who will come out on top?
1. Compare and Contrast

Disclaimer: Don't own. Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sama and Harry Potter belongs to the honorable J. K. Rowling, to whom I dedicate this little one-shot in honor of her seventh book, which was the best book out of the entire series. I give it 20,000,000 stars for awesomeness. Finished it the day it came out. 4 hours spent reading it.

Summary: Let's compare and contrast! Naruto vs. Harry Potter! Who will come out on top?

Compare and Contrast

By: slstmaraudersjple

Naruto.

Harry Potter.

_Naruto._

_Harry Potter._

**Naruto. **

**Harry Potter.**

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.

Harry Potter by J. K. Rowling.

-

-

**Compare.**

-

-

Well, the main characters in NARUTO are UZUMAKI NARUTO, UCHIHA SASUKE, and HARUNO SAKURA.

The main characters in HARRY POTTER are HARRY POTTER, RON WEASLEY, and HERMIONE GRANGER.

TWO guys. ONE girl.

Both SAKURA and HERMIONE are SMART.

The MAIN main character in NARUTO is NARUTO.

The MAIN main character in HARRY POTTER is HARRY POTTER.

They're the GOOD guys, fighting EVIL.

And their mentors.

In NARUTO it's HATAKE KAKASHI.

In HARRY POTTER it's ALBUS DUMBLEDORE.

-

-

**Contrast.**

-

-

HARRY POTTER is a PRODIGY.

NARUTO is a GOOFBALL.

SASUKE is a PRODIGY.

RON is a GOOFBALL.

SAKURA is a GENIUS.

HERMIONE is a GENIUS.

KAKASHI is a PERVERT.

DUMBLEDORE is a GENUIS.

So we have three geniuses, two prodigies, two goofballs, and one pervert.

Dot. Dot. Dot.

-

-

**Compare.**

-

-

Both gangs fight this really evil bad guy who has SNAKES!!!

The NARUTO gang fight this bad guy with SNAKES and SOUND NIN and his name is OROCHIMARU.

The HARRY POTTER gang fight this bad guy who can TALK to SNAKES and has DEATH EATERS and his name is LORD VOLDEMORT.

-

-

**Contrast.**

-

-

The NARUTO gang are NINJA.

The HARRY POTTER gang are WIZARDS.

The NARUTO gang fight with WEAPONS.

The HARRY POTTER gang fight with SWORDS.

The NARUTO gang fight with CHARKA.

The HARRY POTTER gang fight with MAGIC.

The NARUTO gang are MUGGLES.

The HARRY POTTER gang are… well… WIZARDS.

-

-

**Compare.**

-

-

The legendary NARUTO characters are TSUNADE, JIRAIYA, and OROCHIMARU.

The legendary HARRY POTTER characters are GODRIC GRYFFINDOR, ROWENA RAVENCLAW, HELGA HUFFLEPUFF, and SALAZAR SLYTHERIN.

The NARUTO characters group in TEAMS of FOUR.

The HARRY POTTER characters group in FOUR HOUSES.

-

-

**Contrast.**

-

-

_RIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!_

Slstmaraudersjple looks up from her computer and looks around wildly, asking, "Who did that!?"

The background suddenly rips and ten people are standing behind it, arguing.

They are, from left to right: Harry Potter, Uzumaki Naruto, Ron Weasley, Uchiha Sasuke, Hermione Granger, Haruno Sakura, Albus Dumbledore, Hatake Kakashi, J. K. Rowling, and Masashi Kishimoto.

"Harry Potter wins, obviously!" J. K. Rowling shouts.

"No, my manga is better! They can cope without magic!" Masashi Kishimoto shouts back.

"Harry Potter wins! Quiddich is the best sport ever created!" J. K. Rowling shouts.

"Naruto!"

_"HARRY!"_

_"NARUTO!"_

**"HARRY!"**

**"NARUTO!"**

**_"NARUTO!"_**

**_"HARRY!"_**

"Ha! Told you!" J. K. Rowling sticks out her tongue before running over and grabbing her three main characters.

"We're gonna DUEL!" Harry shouts, pointing his wand at Naruto, who turns and drags Ron towards a ramen stand and introduces him to ramen.

Slstmaraudersjple pops out of the bushes, holding two flags. "Hi."

"Hey, it's the authoress!" Hermione shouts, waving.

Slstmaraudersjple waves back. "So… I'm referee?" She grins confusedly.

"Yes." Haruno Sakura says.

"Hn." Says Uchiha Sasuke.

"Very well," Albus Dumbledore says in a resigned voice.

Kakashi is too busy reading his 'book'.

Naruto and Ron are both eating ramen.

-

-

**ROUND ONE! Harry Potter vs. Uzumaki Naruto!**

-

-

"Bow!" Slstmaraudersjple says.

Both boys scowl at each other before bending a little.

Slstmaraudersjple drops the red flag.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto shouts, running towards Harry.

"PROTEGO!" Harry waves his wand.

The Rasengan hits the invisible wall and hits Naruto.

"Knock-out! The winner is Harry Potter!" Slstmaraudersjple waves the white flag.

-

-

**ROUND TWO! Uchiha Sasuke vs. Ron Weasley**

-

-

The red flag drops.

"Chidori." Uchiha Sasuke forms three bushin and they all rush, with Chidori, at the red-head.

"ARRGH! Bloody hell!" Ron yells, frantically trying to cast a shield charm.

_Boom._

Ron flies through the air and lands unconscious on the ground.

"Uh… knock-out! Winner is Uchiha Sasuke!" Slstmaraudersjple sweat-drops, waving the white flag as she scans the horizon for Ron.

"Hn." Says Uchiha Sasuke.

-

-

**ROUND THREE! Hermione Granger vs. Haruno Sakura**

-

-

"Round three begin…" Slstmaraudersjple drops the red flag and steps back.

"Go Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouts.

"GO 'MIONE!!!" Ron shouts. (Hey, where did he come from!? Last time we checked, he was somewhere lost in the mountains!)

"Hn." Sasuke grunts.

"YOU CAN DO IT, HERMIONE!" Harry grins.

"Show them what you're made of!" Kakashi gives Sakura a thumbs-up.

"Miss Granger, you are capable of handling this. Make us proud." Albus Dumbledore says, his blue eyes twinkling behind his half-crescent shaped glasses.

Sakura runs toward Hermione, kunai in one hand and shuriken in another.

"Bloody hell, bloody hell… EXPELLIARMUS!" Hermione panics, and waves her wand.

"AIIIEEEE!" Sakura screams as her weapons fly out of her hands and she is thrown backwards.

She quickly gets up and throws some kunai (with explosion tags) on them. "SAKURA FUBUKI NO JUTSU!" She shouts.

"Protego!" Hermione waves her wand.

The force of the explosion is headed towards Sakura.

Dot. Dot. Dot.

"Um… I think the winner is Hermione… since Sakura's… um… knocked out…" Slstmaraudersjple sweats as Naruto points kunai towards her.

"NARUTO!" Hermione shouts.

He drops the kunai, surprised.

"DO _NOT _HURT THE AUTHORESS!" She screams, pointing her wand at him.

Red sparks fly from it and Naruto yelps.

-

-

**ROUND FOUR! Hatake Kakashi vs. Albus Dumbledore**

-

-

"Round four, the teachers. Begin!" Slstmaraudersjple drops the flag.

Kakashi instantly disappears.

Albus Dumbledore stands in the middle of the battlefield, looking very calm and relaxed.

Suddenly, a shower of kunai and shuriken fly towards his direction.

"PROFESSOR, LOOK OUT!" Hermione screams, her hands covering half her face.

"DUCK!" Ron shouts at the same time.

"USE A SHIELD CHARM!" Harry shouts.

Albus Dumbledore simply stands there as the weapons fly closer…

And closer…

And –

Hey, look! It's FAWKES!!!

Ta-daaa!

Fawkes swoops in and swallows the weapons, and reduces to a ball of fire. When the fire dies down, there's a ugly little birdie, whom Dumbledore picks up and tucks in a fold of his pocket.

Kakashi suddenly appears, looking befuddled. Then he disappears again.

-

-

3 hours later

-

-

Hatake Kakashi appears before Albus Dumbledore, and sinks down to his knees.

"ALL RIGHT, OLD MAN! WHERE IS IT!?!?!?" He demands, looking on the verge of tears.

"I have no idea what you are implying, Mister Kakashi." Dumbledore replies.

"MY BOOK!" Kakashi wails.

"I thought of it as a valuable hostage, seeing as Fawkes swooped in, swallowed the weapons, and dropped something in my pocket. But here it is." Dumbledore reaches into a fold of his sleeve and pulls out an orange book.

"ALL RIGHT, ALL RIGHT! I FORFEIT! JUST GIVE ME MY BOOK!!!" Kakashi shouts.

Startled, Dumbledore hands him the book.

Slstmaraudersjple frowns and holds up a white flag. "And the winner is Albus Dumbledore."

"GOOD JOB, PROFESSOR!" Hermione, Ron, and Harry jump up and down.

-

-

**ROUND FIVE! J. K. Rowling vs. Masashi Kishimoto**

-

-

Slstmaraudersjple holds up the red flag. "Bow."

Both authors bow to each other and turn around, walking five steps.

Slstmaraudersjple drops the red flag. "Begin."

Instantly, both authors whirl around to face each other.

"I'm a third degree black belt in taekwondo!" J. K. Rowling says.

"Well, I've taken hapkido for twelve years!" Masashi Kishimoto says.

"I can play tennis."

"I can play basketball."

"I play cricket."

Kishimoto scowls. "I can draw."

"I write. My books are a best-selling series. I'm richer than Queen Elizabeth II."

Queen Elizabeth II bursts into the scene, sobbing. "Oh, all right, Mrs. Rowling! I admit, you are a talented author, and that's why you earn so much! I'm just an old lady who just happens to be the Queen of England!" And runs away crying, with guards following her.

"Nice one. Well, I've been drawing since I was in middle school!" Kishimoto says.

"I'm married and I have kids!"

"I'm single and lovin' it!"

"I am J. K. Rowling, authoress of the HARRY POTTER series, a series of SEVEN books, all of which are bestsellers!"

"I am Masashi Kishimoto, author of the NARUTO series, an ongoing series that is very popular!"

"Mine are known all over the world!"

"Mine are known all over the world, in TV shows!"

"Mine have been made into movies!"

"There are four Naruto movies!"

-

-

6 hours later

-

-

"I own a cat!"

"I hate pets!"

"I'm a woman! Women first!"

"…"

"Ha!"

Kishimoto scowls. "Screw that rule! Naruto rules!"

"Harry Potter!"

"_Naruto!"_

"_Harry Potter!"_

"**NARUTO!"**

"**HARRY POTTER!"**

"_**NARUTO!"**_

"_**HARRY POTTER!"**_

"ENOUGH!" Slstmaraudersjple slams a fist and both fall down unconscious.

"It's a tie!" She declares cheerfully.

Immediate protests.

"NARUTO!"

"HARRY POTTER!"

"_WE'RE NINJA!"_

_  
"WE'RE WIZARDS!"_

"_**EVERYBODY LOVES NINJA!"**_

"_**EVERYBODY LOVES WIZARDS!"**_

"**NARUTO!"**

"**HARRY POTTER!"**

"_**NARUTO!"**_

"_**HARRY POTTER!"**_

"ENOUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Slstmaraudersjple screams.

Complete, utter silence.

"We'll let the readers decide!" She says cheerfully.

"Yeah, let's do that!" Ron shouts.

"I second that!" Naruto agrees cheerfully.

"It's logical." Harry says, shrugging.

Hermione and Sakura both nod.

"Hn." Sasuke grunts.

Kakashi is reading his book.

Dumbledore is quiet.

Both authors are still unconscious.

Slstmaraudersjple looks directly at the reader.

That's right. You.

_YOU._

**YOU.**

_**YOU. **_

Y

O

U

_You._

The power of a vote is entitled to _**YOU. **_

Please vote for the winner: Naruto or Harry Potter.

Thank you very much.

**END.**

-

-

Author's Note: That's not really the end. I'll post up the results as soon as I think the votes are unanimous.


	2. The Results

Disclaimer: See my profile.

A/N: Spoilers for HP7! Read at your own risk!

Summary: Now presenting to you, the reader, the final 'chapter' of Compare and Contrast.

The Results

It's been about two weeks.

Slstmaraudersjple turns on her computer and clicks on the fanfiction homepage.

All the Naruto and Harry Potter characters (and their respective authors) crowd behind her.

Click.

_Login._

Click.

_E-mail address._

**Typetypetypetype.**

_Password._

**Typetypetypetype.**

_Please type in the security numbers._

**973.**

Click.

You have **TWELVE** reviews for Compare and Contrast.

Surrounding characters cheer and start betting on outcomes.

Click.

_Reviews._

Click.

-

-

**Cannedbeef** said: Damn that is a hard decision… you forgot to mention that Hermione and Sakura are both annoying. Draw from hat… Naruto wins!

"Hey! We are _NOT_ annoying!" Both Sakura and Hermione shout, hair on fire and eyes dark and deadly.

"Hn." Sasuke says, arms crossed and eyes closed.

Ron and Harry snicker silently.

-

-

**E** said: Vote for Naruto 3

"Why does no one like my awesome, super popular series!?" J. K. Rowling groans, throwing her arms up in the air.

-

-

**Deidara's Manialoll 4 ever** said: I vote for Naruto, dattebayo un!

"YES!" Masashi Kishimoto pumps an arm.

J. K. Rowling glares.

-

-

**igsfjskghbfjkfdk** said: WARRIORS! MWAHAHAHA!

Both Masashi Kishimoto and J. K. Rowling sweat-drops. "Um… okay…"

Slstmaraudersjple says, "Does that count?"

Both authors, "NO!"

Slstmaraudersjple shrugs. "Okay."

-

-

**Narufan4ev** said: One word: NARUTO! The fact that they are strong and can survive without magic puts them way above wizards!

"Hey! It's not _OUR_ fault we don't have charka!" Hermione shouts.

"And it's _our_ fault we don't have magic!?" Sakura shouts back.

"We can _SO_ survive without magic!" Hermione says. She turns to Harry and Ron and J. K. Rowling. "Can't we?"

"Yes you can!" J. K. Rowling says, glaring.

-

-

**Mari Falcon** said: Naruto. Only because in my opinion, Harry Potter doesn't have a personality besides Quidditch and Killing Voldemort.

"Hey!" Harry shouts. "I don't think about Quidditch or Voldemort 24/7! I mean, Quidditch is cool and stuff, and I like my broom and all that, but I don't want to kill Voldemort! I just don't want him to kill _me_!"

-

-

**POOF!** Voldemort suddenly appears.

"ARRGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! AVADA KEDAVRA!" Harry screams.

A blast of green light hits Voldemort and disappears. "Hahahaha! I am immortal! You cannot kill me!" Voldemort smirks.

Harry holds up a diary with a hole in it, a ring that is all battered up, a locket with a 'S' engraved on it, a trophy cup with a badger on it, and a crown, smirking.

Voldemort screams. "NO!" Then suddenly, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You cannot destroy those without –" And screams again.

All five are destroyed.

Then Voldemort shouts, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

A jet of green light hits Harry.

Harry topples over, dead.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HARRY! HARRY!" Both Ron and Hermione scream.

Then they look at J. K. Rowling. "This wasn't supposed to happen!" They both accuse.

J. K. Rowling looks triumphantly at them all. "It was. Watch."

Voldemort dances around, waving his arms up in the air in victory.

Suddenly, Harry disappears.

Voldemort stops. He glances around, pulls out his wand, and shouts, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Harry shouts, pulling off his invisibility cloak.

Voldemort falls down, dead.

"YAY!" All the Harry Potter characters shout. "VOLDY'S DEAD!"

"I could've killed him with any jutsu…" Sasuke mumbles.

"Same here." All the Naruto characters and Masashi Kishimoto nod in agreement.

-

-

**Knight25** said: Um thats really a hard one to choose. The Naruto characters arn't really Muggles per say. Both series have normal people who can't use chakra or magic. They also have thier ups and downs if your looking hard enough for them. So I would have to say its really a tie. They both good as long as people don't go over board with their powers. Other whys I would have to call in a couple of favors from Goku, Vegeta, Broly, and Kurama and Hiei. (I don't own them.)

Slstmaraudersjple steps in. "Um… this guy says it's a tie."

"Hmph! Who's Goku, Vegeta, Broly, and Kurama and Hiei?" J. K. Rowling asks.

Goku and Vegeta are Dragonball Z characters. I don't know who Broly is, but I know that Kurama and Hiei are Yu Yu Hakusho characters." Slstmaraudersjple explains.

Masashi Kishimoto grins. "Of course I knew them all. After all, I _am_ a manga artist."

"Yeah right." J. K. Rowling snorts.

-

-

**crossover king** said: ninja's or wizards…ninja's or wizards… NINJA…because they look cooler and can do backflips everybody loves backflips

"Hey! We _do_ look cooler! _AND_, we can do backflips!" Naruto shouts.

"Not everybody loves backflips!" J. K. Rowling shouts.

"Yeah they do." Masashi Kishimoto says, then turns to slstmaraudersjple. "Do you like backflips?"

Slstmaraudersjple looks at J. K. Rowling. "Sorry, but backflips are cool. I like backflips and flips and yeah…"

-

-

**Ninja Genius** said: I'm telling you this because you don't get it. You think you get it, which isn't the same as actually getting it, get it? WHO DOESN'T LOVE THAT SAYING? GO NARUTO! GO KAKA-SENSEEII! you don't get natural pink hair in HP, nor do you get bi-shonen, perverts and orioke no jutsu! i guess you can tell who im going to vote for now, can't you? NARUTO! TELL THE WHOLE WORLD ABOUT ME! ninja Genius. p.s. please read and review my story.

All characters sweat-drop.

Slstmaraudersjple falls over anime style.

"Naruto." Everybody choruses.

-

-

**Perfect Makes you CRAZY **said: HARRY POTTER! un hah

"FINALLY!" J. K. Rowling shouts, jumping up. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU – MMPH!!!!!!!"

Both Harry and Ron clap a hand over her mouth.

"What she's trying to say is, 'Thank you so very much! You have my undying gratitude! How can I repay you? My autograph? Money? Special editions of all my Harry Potter books?'" Hermione translates.

J. K. Rowling nods, glaring at Harry and Ron.

-

-

**AvadaKedavraMaster** said: HARRY POTTER! HARRY POTTER! HARRY POTTER! HARRY POTTER! HARRY POTTER! HARRY POTTER! HARRY POTTER! HARRY POTTER! HARRY POTTER! HARRY POTTER! HARRY POTTER! THat's my vote

J. K. Rowling breaks free. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"At least she didn't go on forever…" Harry and Ron mumble.

-

-

**Pat** said: wow, that was very funny! i wish more authors did storys like that! but harry potter wins hands down!

Slstmaraudersjple blushes and smiles. "Thanks! Appreciate it! I'll try!"

J. K. Rowling's eyes glow and sparkle and she grabs all her characters and squeeze them to death.

"Oy, woman... dying... of suffocation here..." Ron gasps.

Harry rolls his eyes and plays dead.

Hermione faints.

Albus Dumbledore says nothing, and pretends to hug her back.

-

-

"AND NOW THE TALLY!" Slstmaraudersjple shouts, interrupting everyone.

_**Naruto – 7**_

_**Harry Potter – 3**_

_**Tie - 2**_

"… and Naruto wins by a landslide!" Slstmaraudersjple announces.

J. K. Rowling and her characters turn to the Naruto characters and their manga author.

Without a moments' hesitation, all characters and authors launch at each other.

-

-

"I WIN!" J. K. Rowling steps out of the dust, dragging a beat-up Masashi Kishimoto.

Slstmaraudersjple sweat-drops. "You lost the vote but you won the fist fight… unbelievable…"

"I TOLD you I'm a third degree black belt!" J. K. Rowling places her hands on her hips, looking triumphant.

All the Naruto and Harry Potter characters stop their fighting and turn to stare at the two authors.

"Oh wow! You could be a ninja!" Sakura shouts.

"Very nicely done, Misses Rowling." Albus Dumbledore's eyes twinkle.

-

-

Slstmaraudersjple turns to face the reader.

"Well, I don't think that went as well as I planned… so… it's a TIE!"

-

-

Note from slstmaraudersjple: Yes, this story ends as a tie. Actually, whoever wins this next battle is completely up to you. Until then, ciao.

Btw, updates from other fanfictions will be postponed until further notice.

Reason? I figure I might as well take time to actually FINISH writing the stories and then post them up. Sorry for the wait. XD

**END.**


End file.
